


'Tis Grace Hath Brought Me Safe Thus Far

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Gen, Miracle Day Spoilers, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and the angel are not so very dissimilar, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis Grace Hath Brought Me Safe Thus Far

Captain Jack Harkness stayed on his feet by will alone, bleeding away into the core of the world. The bullet had done its work as perfectly as only bullets can. His heart convulsed in shreds.

He didn't have time to think about how appropriate that was. His fingers and toes went cold and numb, and there was only pain to consider after the shot.

He'd lied to the woman in gray. He'd seen nothing in the Blessing. Of course. Toshiko hadn't been able to read his mind. He was a man who should have been dead. Had been dead a long time ago.

Or a long time off in the future, depending on how you wanted to look at it.

Will kept his hands stretched out, his back straight. Dying for real this time had a different flavor, a reality that changed the color of everything, and even though maybe at the bottom of it all Jack didn't really, really think this was it for him, he had a tiny unutterable spark of hope. Maybe, this time, there would be no return.

He didn't believe he'd see Ianto, or any of the others who'd gone before him. For Jack there was no afterlife waiting, just lonely darkness. But this was the kind of sacrifice he'd want to go out on. Miracle Day had been his fault, his blood fueling the awful machine. Millions of people all over the globe, lying in torment because of his indiscretion. He'd never get another chance to die like this.

The thought of Gwen behind him was warm, and when the Blessing was done with him and he collapsed, Jack hoped she wouldn't be too pissed at him if he didn't come back.

* * *

Castiel stayed on his feet by will alone, bleeding away into the emptiness of Purgatory. The Winchesters came through once again, saving the world as it seemed only they could. His vessel convulsed, organs shredded by the force of expelling a billion souls.

Palms towards the abyss, arms outstretched, Castiel had a moment to see the symbolism in it. But that was blasphemous. He was not the Lamb of God. Pain speared him, herding him away from coherent thought.

Even that could not overshadow his grief.

Will kept his hands stretched out, his back straight. Death was imminent and final. Castiel knew that. For him there was no afterlife waiting, neither reward nor punishment. Nothingness was a terrible threat in life, but here on the cusp of doom, he knew he would not exist to experience its awful reality. Though Castiel didn't really, really think this was it for him, and he didn't really, really want to die, a part of him desired escape from the endless tribulations. This was the kind of sacrifice he'd want to go out on. The Leviathans had slipped their bonds and it was his fault. Every human life on earth hung in the balance, hinged upon his hubris. When Sam called on him that last time, Castiel took a stand for what he truly believed, fighting even himself to do it. He'd never get another chance to die like this.

The thought of Dean and Sam behind him was warm, and when the door of Purgatory released him and he collapsed, Castiel knew he was beyond their forgiveness.

But they were alive and safe, and what they thought of one angel made no difference to that end.


End file.
